1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible contact device for use with a battery. In particular, a flexible contact device is installed in an electronic apparatus to contact the battery and transmit electrical power from the battery to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are installed in electronic apparatuses (such as digital still cameras) for providing electrical power to the electronic apparatus. There are a plurality of flexible contact devices in the battery chamber of the electronic apparatus. The flexible contact devices electrically connect to a circuit unit of the electronic apparatus. When a battery (such as a lithium battery) is installed in the battery chamber, the electric contacting point of the battery contacts the flexible contact device. Thereby, electrical power from the battery is transmitted to the circuit unit of the electronic apparatus and provides electrical power to the electronic apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a flexible contact device 8 of the prior art. The flexible contact device 8 adopts a single arm design. The flexible contact device 8 has a flexible arm 81. The electric contacting point of the battery 9 contacts the flexible arm 81 of the flexible contact device 8 to make the battery electrically contact with the flexible contact device.
The flexible contact device 8 of the prior art contacts the battery 9 via a single flexible arm 81. However, the flexibility of the flexible arm 81 does not provide enough contacting force. The flexible arm 81 deforms easily and the rebounding force is lessened. Furthermore, there are many batteries of different sizes available on the market; the flexible arm 81 can't ensure that enough contacting force is provided for every battery.